Death Note Urban Legends
by cuppycake panda1
Summary: Furry Collars, Hooks, and alot of other stuff this is some of my favorite urban legends with my favorite characters. Yaoi in some chapters if you don't like don't read. I need help.
1. Authors Note

**A.N. Ok I need some help with my writing can ya'll give me some advice to help me. I'm writing these short stories for practice to get ready to actually start a longer story I have tons of ideas flowing threw my head and before I type them out I want to make sure my writing is good enough.**

**Also if you are one of the people who reviewed thank you for your thoughts and I'm sure it will help me alot.**

**Thank you for your time. ^_^**


	2. The Furry Collar

**Summery: Furry Collars, Hooks, and alot of other stuff this is some of my favorite urban legends with my favorite characters.**

**AN: This is my first story ever so please tell me what you think.**

**Title: The Furry Collar**

* * *

Nate the popcorn is ready!

Coming sissy! Yelled a 5 year old Nate River in his white pajamas,brown hair bouncing as he skiped every other step. I'm here Nicole. He said. Said girl had shoulder length brown hair and fair skin like her brother dark gray eyes and wore a white fleece night gown with a furry collar.

Are you ready to watch a movie? She asked.

Yea! What are we watching? He asked while walking to the couch with his sister. The 13 year old just smiled and with a dreamy expresseion on her face and a gleam in her eye said. _Twilight. _Nate just chuckled and watched as his sister sat next to him and eat some of the popcorn.

12 minutes into the movie Nate heard a faint thumping noise from behind. A bit frightened Nate looks at his sister to see if she heard it to. She just looks at him, smiles, and turns back to the movie.

A little more into the movie and Nate hears it again but this time it's closer. His sister hears it this time, grabs his hand and dashes up the stairs into her room. Once in there she locks the door and hids under the bed with Nate and they hear the thumping noise again some where down stairs. Nicole suddently gets out from under the bed and grabs her white pocket knife from under her pillow.

What are you gonna do? Nate asked.

I'm gonna go down stairs and call the police. Don't open the door under any circumstances unless you hear our secret knock.

Nate just nodded and watched his sisters retreating form. Once she was out of the room he reached up and grabbed he's sisters teddy bear from her bed and held it close to his chest telling himself that she will return.

It seemed like and eternity before Nate heard footsteps coming up the stairs again and stopping at his door but felt a great relief wash over him when he heard thier secret knock.

Running as fast as he could Nate reached the door in record time and swung it open to the darkness on the other side. Reaching out Nate felt the furry collar of his sisters night gown to be wet. Nate, finally giving into his curiosity, dragged his hand up and screamed when he felt a wet stump where his sisters head should be.

* * *

The next day Quillish Wammy enters the house of the Rivers after hearing of his parents deaths early that morning. When entering the house the first thing that greeted Wammy was the Twilight movie playing. After Wammy watched Alice rip James head off he decended up the stairs thinking that the children would still be alseep, but as soon as he got to the top of the stairs he was greeted with the smell of blood and a headless body. After saying a quiet prayer he made his way inside the white room since apperently the person was trying to get in for some reason.

Once he was inside the room he heard a silent sob coming from the closet. Wammy quietly made his made to the closet with his gun in his pocket just in case. When he opened the door he saw a little boy in a crouched position, hair as white as his pajamas, and coal black eyes clutching a teddy bear to his chest.

* * *

**Please tell me if I should continue or stop writing all together**


	3. The Hook part 1

**A.N Big thanks to SilverSteam you ma girl. O and before I forget The hook will be split into 2 parts.**

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE (if I did L wouldn't have died and there would be tons of yaoi) OR THE URBAN LEGENDS IN THIS STORY.**

**Title: The Hook part 1**

**'mtolazytoactuallylookandIdon''macountrygirlwholikesanime**

The sun was setting over the horizon coloring the sky in a pinkish orange glow, Matt and Mello are cuddled together watching as the sun slowly disappears behind the green mountain enjoying each others company.

Its nice to get away from the orphanage and just hang out together once in a while, Matt says burying his nose in Mello's hair.

Yea alot nicer than putting banana pudding in Roger's desk when he's not looking, Mello replied snuggeling closer to Matt and wrapping his arms around him.

_We have word that a convict from a nearby jail has escaped and is believed to armed with a hook and extremely dangerous stay inside and lock your doors do not go out._

What do you think chocohottie should we go back or stay a little longer? asked Matt

_Hes a sweet chocolate sugar coated candy man, _reaching in his pocket Mello grabs his phone and reads the text. L just text me and he wants us to head back before Watari starts to worry. Matt nods and starts the car when they hear a scratching noise not bothering to look he drives full speed back to Wammys.

Once they're back at the orphanage Matt tries to open his door but it won't budge, confused Mello gets out and walks over to the drivers side and stops wide eyed. Wanting to see whats going on Matt climbs over the seat and gets out on Mellos side, when he walks over to his side he stops beside Mello his eyes slowly widening. There on the door was a silver hook.

Well at least he's not dangerous anymore.

Mello just slaps Matt upside the head and walks inside.

**'**

**I'll try to get part 2 up sometime this week**


	4. The Hook part 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE (if I did L wouldn't have died and there would be tons of yaoi) OR THE URBAN LEGENDS IN THIS.**

**Title: The Hook part 2**

* * *

Light I'm starting to get scared.

Every thing will be fine Misa just stay in there and push on the pedal when I tell you to. It's been an hour since the anouncement came on and now Light and Misa are stuck on Make-Out ledge in the woods, and now the sun has gone down completely. Light was working on the car to try to get it to start again and Misa was freaking out.

What if the freaky dude comes after us, Misa don't want to die young, Misa don't want to die at all actually.

Misa please quit whinning no body is going to come after us. _But if you don't shut up i'll kill you myself_. Light thought. Ok Misa start the car.

Obediently Misa turns the key. After a few minutes of nothing happening the engine starts to smoke causing Light to cough.

Misa don't think its supposed to do that maybe we should call somebody.

SHUT UP MISA. I KNOW IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT AND I CAN'T CALL ANYONE CAUSE THERE'S NO RECEPTION UP HERE.

Misa is sorry I forgot about that.

Whatever just shut up and stay here I'm going to go find the road and see if I can get someone to stop and help us.

Can't I just go with , Misa was interrupted by Light slamming the car door and walking away. She watched as he disappeared behind a tree and realized she was very tired so she crawled in the back seat and fell asleep.

A knocking on the window wakes Misa up and thinking it was Light she quickly opens the door.

Walking back to the car in an even worse mood than before. He opens the door and gets in to sleep for a little while not noticing that Misa has disappeared.

Sun shining in his eyes and a strange scratching on the roof of the car finally wakes the sleeping burenet up. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Light finally notices that his blonde companion is not with him.

Shit where the hell did she go and what the fuck is that scratching sound?!

Quickly getting out of the car to search for the ditzy blonde Light turns around and screams.

OH MY GOD!

Misa was hanging from a branch that was above the car with her high heels scraping across the roof.

* * *

**Well apparently I didn't know I would post it this quickly and I thought it would take longer to type but I was wrong sweetness.**


	5. Humans Lick To

**A.N. Ummm this one might be alittle desturbing and I just made up names for the parents**

**Warning: L's real name and I guess you could count it as yaoi not sure I guess it depends on how you look at it and animal death.**

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE (if I did L wouldn't have died and there would be tons of yaoi) OR THE URBAN LEGENDS IN THIS STORY.**

**Title:**** Humans Lick to**

* * *

A 6 year old L Lawliet ran down stairs one Saturday excited about his knew dog he knew he was going to get once his father got back from work. No matter how hard his parents tried to keep it a surprise L found out anyway, but maybe the bag full of dog food in the celler gave it away.

Lawlipop your dad is home and he has a surprise for you!

Rushing into the living area, and almost knocking over a vase, L glomped his father as he came through the front door. Kissing his son on the forhead Luke gently put his son down on the blue couch.

OK now close your eyes and don't move.

Doing as he was told L shut his eyes tight and tried to keep from bounching up and down. Suddently he felt something soft and fluffy brush up against his skin and lick his hand.

Opening his eyes he came face to snout with a white wolf dog with black spots around his eyes, his long tail swinging side to side showing his happiness. With a gasp L throws his arms around the dogs neck and hugs the huge fluffy animal.

He's as big as a horse! L exclaimed. His parents chuckle and watch as the dog licks him over and over again.

He's gonna lick me to death. L laughs as the dog licks him again. What's his name. L asks his mom and dad.

His old owners called him Panda. his dad answers.

At bedtime, L's mom and dad tucks L in his bed with Panda laying beside him and tells him a bed time story. Slowly L falls asleep and snuggles against Panda's soft fur.

In the middle of the night L feels Panda get up and hears him go under the bed. A little while later L hears whimpering, bearly awake L puts his hand under the bed and feels Panda lick his hand then goes back to sleep.

That morning L is awakened by Panda licking his hand and a little while later a window closing. Opening his eyes he hears Panda whimper some more so he looks under the bed for Panda but can't find him. Lifting his head up he hears a dripping sound. Turning around to walk to head toward his closet he stops at what he sees in the mirror, than looks up and stares at Panda hanging there with a large gash on his side. On the wall behind him were the words Humans lick to in Panda's blood.

* * *

**Ummm yea like I said might be disturbing and I couldn't kill off Panda so I just injured him. I still feel bad though.**


End file.
